


Baby Did A Bad, Bad Thing

by ExpectoDraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoDraconis/pseuds/ExpectoDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Draco listening to Chris Isaak in the kitchen, sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Did A Bad, Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.
> 
> Warnings: HP/DM slash, oral, facial, 90's music
> 
> A/N: This little Drabble was brought to you by avoiding writing papers. Also, I don't have a beta. If there are mistakes, they are my fault.

Harry put down his groceries carefully so he didn’t break eggs or anything. He was so tired. Maybe I’ll take a nap, he thought. He’d taken off his coat and sighed. Making his way to the kitchen, he could hear music playing quietly. Draco must’ve been doing something in there. He decided to put away the groceries and go upstairs as he used his back to push open the door. What he saw made him empty his mind of almost everything.

Draco was dancing around in what looked to be nothing but a crisp white button down shirt. His back was to Harry as he gyrated and shook his hips to the music. With his arms is the air, he made a slow circle to face the dark haired man. Harry felt his cock begin to lengthen. Pale strands of hair fell into closed eyes as he mouthed the words and danced to Chris Isaak. 

“Oh, fuck.” Harry growled when he realized Draco was wearing his Gryffindor tie, shirt unbuttoned with nothing underneath. 

Nothing at all, it seemed, as he took in Draco’s thick pink cock. He stopped gyrating and Harry snapped his eyes back to Draco’s face. He locked on molten silver right after he took in a triumphant smile. Without another thought for the groceries that now lay in abandoned heap on the floor, he launched himself at Draco.

Without a thought, he grabbed Draco by the hips and ground his cock against his own straining erection. He kissed him roughly, biting his lip. “Can you feel what you fucking do to me?”

He looked a Draco once more. “Is that my _tie_?” He groaned, bent forward, and licked a straight line from the hollow in Draco’s throat to his chin. 

Still holding Draco’s hips, Harry kissed down his chest, adding pressure to the sharp hipbones beneath his warm fingers. He dropped to his knees and heard Draco let out a small half moan. His tongue dipped into the other man’s belly button and felt him tremble. 

At feeling the cock bobbing near is chin, he bent to inhale the scent of Draco and nuzzle his beautiful dusty pink erection. “Mmm.” He breathed out.

Harry pressed an open mouthed kiss to the base and used his tongue to trace small swirls and curving lines. After finally putting Draco’s head in his mouth, he licked and sucked lightly before pulling back and looking at Draco’s silver eyes, which seemed to be trained on his own. 

“Fuck my mouth.” He said, before taking Draco as far in as he’d go and releasing the man’s hips. 

He heard a desperate, high pitched keening sound before he felt a thrust deep into his throat. Good thing he knew how to relax it, just in case. Harry turned his head slightly from side to side and flexed and rolled his tongue along Draco's shaft as it slid in and out of his mouth in short, hard thrusts. His hands found Harry’s hair and he pulled out.

“I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” He said to Harry in a low, rough voice. 

“Then come for me, baby. Do you want to come in my mouth or on my face?” Harry asked, voice just as husky.

“Ung!” was the only sound that came out as Draco grabbed Harry’s face and put his thumb between his lips, so he wouldn’t shut his mouth, Harry figured. As pale fingers began to stroke, Harry saw Draco’s leaking cock pointing toward his cheek.

“Oh, fucking hell, Harry.” Draco half whispered, half moaned as he dragged his erupting cock across Harry’s cheek and into his open and waiting lips. Harry tightened his lips and sucked as soon as Draco’s salty come hit his tongue. 

Keeping his eyes trained on Draco’s, he watched the man seem to explode all over again, although he’d finished coming. After he swallowed, he remembered his own neglected cock. He looked down at himself, still dressed, then back at Draco.

“Will you fuck me now, Harry?” Draco asked, looking at him through his lashes coquettishly.

Harry could have come right then. Instead, he groaned and raised himself to his feet after removing Draco from his mouth. As he stood up to remove his own clothing, he knew this would always be his favorite song.


End file.
